


I Don’t Skate For Me, I Do It For You

by BungouStrayEddina



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Chinen Miya, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Oblivious Kyan Reki, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Protective Kyan Reki, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Sad Kyan Reki, Skateboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BungouStrayEddina/pseuds/BungouStrayEddina
Summary: Both being scared to admit to their feelings to the other, Langa gets injured and Reki takes the fall
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	I Don’t Skate For Me, I Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Neither of them are wrong, they just need to communicate with each other!

Reki sat leaning against the halfpipe at the skatepark. A can of coke in hand. The sky was coloured with faded hues of red, orange, and pink. Reki had underestimated the bitterness of the cold. He pulled the edges of his jacket together. He sighed a white cloud flowing past his lips. A steaming cup came into view, he looked up and saw Langa’s soft but worried expression.  
“How- did you know I was here?” Asked Reki, nervously taking the cup from the taller male, the warmth spreading through his fingers.  
Langa took a seat next to the redhead.  
“Just a hunch”  
Reki turned his head away slightly, a faint blush warming his cheeks. He tried to hide his repeated expressions of a keen attachment. Langa placed a hand on Rekis shoulder and squeezed.  
“You look sad, Are you okay?” Asked Langa carefully.

Reki stared at the steaming cup of cocoa.  
“Yeah! It’s just I’ve been having trouble with a board I’ve been working on” he lied  
Langa smiled softly tilting his head to the side slightly, a lock of hair falling in front of his face.  
“You’ll figure it out! I’m sure of it” encouraged Langa  
Reki breathed a laugh, a twinge of guilt setting in his stomach.  
“Still trial and error” he responded, taking a sip of his drink. 

Langa rubbed his thumbs against the board nervously.  
“I want to skate with ADAM” he explained, gripping his board tighter  
“He’s Dangerous!” countered Reki, eyebrows furrowing  
He shivered at the thought of Langa getting hurt or worse, he bit his lip  
“You know that better than anybody!” He hissed, the taller males' eyes drifted to the bandages wrapped around the redhead, his shoulders sagging.  
“I don’t want to lose you!” Admitted Reki, his fists trembling. Words began to catch in his throat, so he remained quiet.  
Reki was honest with his feelings, wearing his heart on his sleeve.  
There was nothing left to say, yet Reki still replied to the shadows in the corner of his eyes. He breaks down into fear and loneliness.  
“Friends don’t lie” he muttered, staring at his reflection in a nearby puddle. His hair was matted to his skin and his clothes were heavy with water.  
“But you understand, don’t you? - the feeling of wanting to skate with someone” defended Langa,  
grabbing Rekis wrist.  
“Someone who makes you feel excited” Langa expressed,  
Reki stared at Langa, chewing the inside of his cheek.  
“No...” he muttered, yanking his hand from the others' grip, stepping backwards.  
“I don’t understand it at all!” 

***

Langa waited for Reki to show up. He didn’t reply to his texts. Langa glanced down at his phone again re-reading his last text  
‘I haven’t seen you in a while are you okay?’  
Langa desperately wanted Rekis’ approval, but he did not know how to get his feelings across, blaming himself for screwing up. The voices around him become much clearer. Each word made Langa's heart clench tighter. It made him furious, why would they talk about Reki like that.  
ADAM draped his arms around Langa chucking fondly, pulling the Canadian out of his spiralling thoughts.  
“Let’s dance” he cooed, fingers rhythmically drumming along the smaller males' shoulders. Langa placed his phone back into his pocket and carried his board to the starting line, Taking another look through the crowd. Langa's mouth felt dry, his heart hammered in his chest. Not out of excitement but out of fear, he swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way to the starting line, his fingers tightening around his board. His heart was screaming for help.

The only light illuminating his room was from his phone. He watched the videos. Envy started to poison him, there was a dull ache in his chest. The envy distracted him from improving himself. Staring at the paused image of Langa, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Glancing up at the notification, he sat up slowly. A message from Langa. 

‘I’m sorry’

Reki chewed his lip, Langa had stayed by his side, even when Reki turned on him, Langa's kindness still persisted. Most of Rekis thoughts turned to how beautiful Langa's soul was, how his thoughts were always guided by love and compassion. Scrolling through the unanswered texts his fingers trembled.

After a while, it hurt less- but there was still a lingering dullness, remembering the memories they had made when they met. You cannot expect someone to love you the way you love them. Even if they would be happier without you. Reki did not think he would be the type of person to tell someone he could no longer be friends with them, but Langa gave him his word, his promise filled him with hope. They told each other what they wanted to hear. Taking that chance and diving forward. But Langa shattered it, he promised he would not, but he did.

Yet Reki still felt guilty, he never gave Langa a chance to explain, being caught up in his own envy and self-loathing. Langa's video played in the background, then Reki finally heard it.

“Reki! You’re amazing!”

The redhead's heart skipped a beat. The words he did not think he would hear were finally heard, the person that believed in him was right in front of him. He then remembered those words.

“Because even if I got injured, I wouldn’t quit skateboarding”

Reki tumbled out of bed, kicking his blanket off. He grabbed his skateboard quickly, jumping onto the ramp by his window. 

***

Langas thoughts were clouded, his skating became sloppy and reckless. He wanted to be with Reki, he missed those sunset eyes beaming with such force that it left a comfortable warmth in his stomach. Langa clenched his teeth, bending his knees again. Skating started to feel lonely when there was nobody there to hold your hand when you are scared. He felt- miserable.

“Miya!” called Reki, as he stumbled over to the smaller male  
“Reki? You’re here?” Questioned Miya, raising an eyebrow. Feeling relieved that Reki had shown up.  
The redhead swallowed a few breaths  
“Where’s Langa?” He inquired, voice wavering slightly,  
Miya pointed to the screen above them, Reki turned his gaze to the monitor. His eyes widened. his base plate was crooked.  
“He’s going to get hurt!” He yelled breaking into a run, hurdling through the crowd, almost tripping  
“Reki!” Yelled Miya, watching the redhead push through the other skaters before turning his gaze to the screen himself, an unnerving feeling brewed inside him. 

“What was that about?” Questioned Cherry, flicking his fan open  
“Reki, he’s gone after Langa- “Informed Miya, not taking his eyes off the monitor.  
“He looked pretty desperate,” the raven-haired added, his voice soft and full of concern.  
The crowd gasped as Reki came into view on the monitors, his hood disguising his face, his form was perfect, and he was gaining speed quickly, easily performing tricks to pass the sharp corners.  
“He’s realised that they need to support each other,” said JOE, staring at the monitor with a fond smile forming on his face.  
Reki increased his speed as thoughts were spiralling through his head.

It is not about whether or not he can do it...he’s doing it because he wants to.

Langa started to realise he was subconsciously looking for the redhead, Reki taught Langa everything he needed to know. He was the reason Langa could reach the stars. Being too engrossed in his thoughts, Langa was unable to make the next turn, his base plate had shattered,  
causing him to topple off his board and crash into some nearby rocks. A scream got caught in his throat. His body convulsed in pain 

“Langa!” Yelled Reki, his voice cracking as he slumped to his knees. The Canadians eyes furrowed as he laid in a helpless ball, crimson blood dyed his sky-blue hair. A wavering smile made its way to his face as he glanced up at the redhead, Langa’s vision was distorted but he knew it was Reki with the calming aura and the faint smell of cedarwood.  
“You..Saved me again Reki- “  
Langa vision started to blur. Becoming more distorted, Reki swallowed a clump of air, watching the taller males' eyes shut. Reki placed a comforting hand on Langa,

“Guess SNOW isn’t my EVE after all” sighed ADAM, dramatically wrapping his arms around himself. Reki clenched his teeth, turning around to face ADAM, it takes a moment. Reki does not usually struggle with anger, but he wanted to snap ADAMS board in half and stomp it into the ground.  
ADAM clicked his heels on the ground upon seeing Rekis venomous gaze.  
“I suggest you take some time to enjoy yourself, because. I’m coming after you” growled Reki, kicking his board up to carry it.  
“I’m not going to warm you again” he warned, eyes narrowing. They had lost their light turning cold and demanding. His nails digging into his palms, drawing blood.  
Adam chuckled behind his glove

Reki watched Langa get put into the ambulance, his feet rooted to the ground. His shoulders trembled. A soft hand touched his shoulder causing him to flinch and slap their hand away, breathing hard. Miya recoiled his hand  
“Reki” lamented Miya,  
Reki’s expression was full of sorrow. It made Miya’s breath hitch; the redhead tried to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. The raven-haired boy stepped forward slowly  
“He’ll be alright” he consoled softly  
Miya called out for Reki, flipping his board to try and catch up but someone pulled on his hoodie.  
“Hey!” He yelled angrily.  
JOE stood behind Miya, his arms across his chest. Miya stared angrily at the other male  
“He needs to figure it out himself” Informed JOE,  
Miya tried to complain but Cherry interrupted, pulling his mask down.  
“Neither of them is wrong” 

***

Langa scrunched his eyes, the blinding white light slipping through his eyelids  
Langa peeled his eyes open, vision blurry, white spots danced in front of him. Blinking slowly his vision started to clear. Monitors were beeping in the background slowly and painfully. He closed his eyes again.  
“Reki” wheezed Langa,  
his chest ached with the heaviness of his limbs. Opening his eyes again, Langa managed to take in his surroundings. Hearing soft breathing beside him. His eyes shifted down to Reki, his face buried into his arms using his bandana as a sleeping mask. Langa smiled fondly, slowly lifting his hand being careful of the wires. He placed a light hand on top of the redhead slowly combing through his hair  
“Reki” Langa whispered,

Reki groaned nuzzling deeper into his arms. Langa chucked,  
“Reki,” he said again, poking his forehead. The redhead moaned sitting up and lifting the bandana from his face, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Langa noticed Rekis run down expression and puffy eyes, the taller male felt his heart clench.

Reki blinked slowly, Langa gave him a nervous smile. The redhead stood from the chair wrapping his arms around Langa tightly. Reki sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. Langa could feel the slight tremble within the smaller males' muscles. He slowly placed his arms around the redhead, his fingers gently combing through his hair, untangling the knots.  
“I’m okay” he reassured Reki  
“You’re such an idiot” he mumbled  
“I know,” said Langa quietly  
Reki pulled away slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands.  
“You were reckless....”  
Langa thought it would be best not to respond; he stared at his hands finally understanding why Reki acted the way he did. Pressure built up in the taller males' chest, butterflies coming in at full force. He swallowed thickly before speaking nervously

“I didn’t skate for me, I did it for you”  
Reki turned to face Langa, his eyes widened, and his mouth was hanging open slightly.  
“You said...you didn’t care for what I did” Langa continued turning his gaze away from the redhead  
“You said you were scared...I didn’t understand it at first” Langa fiddled with his thumbs sheepishly, a lock of hair falling in front of his eyes.  
“But when you weren’t there...” he bewailed  
He looked back at the redhead, Reki swallowed thickly seeing Langas’ pained expression.  
“...I was scared,” he sniffed.

Rekis eyes softened, being caught in his negative spiral, he put pressure on Langa.  
“I’m sorry...” apologised Reki taking a breath and scratching the back of his head sheepishly  
“I was inconsiderate of your feelings; I didn’t give you the room to thrive because of my own fear” confessed Reki emotion tangling his words  
“It scares me. It scares me that you could get hurt- and you did” He stammered  
Tears started to well up in Rekis eyes, he looked down at Langa’s board.  
“And it’s my fault” he insisted his words carrying weight  
“Reki...” interrupted Langa

“Reki! I forgive you” he added quickly  
Words got caught in the redhead's throat as he felt Langa cup his cheek, the taller males' hands were warm  
“You- “Reki struggled to get his words out  
“I wasn’t considerate of your feelings either- I’m sorry” apologised Langa, softly brushing his thumb across the redhead's skin.

Life was complex, like taking care of a plant. We needed forgiveness, giving each other what they needed- we needed to water the plant to let it live and thrive if it is neglected it will die.

Reki lifted his hand, holding his pinky finger out, he turned his head to the side sheepishly, a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
“Promise we’ll be more considerate and honest with each other”  
Langa smiled, wrapping his pinkie and round Rekis. Tight and secure.  
“I promise”

***

Reki’s eyes narrowed at the slope in front of him. The sounds around him had vanished, the only thing audible was his heartbeat. He could feel… Every single pound inside his chest. He exhaled slowly as the final countdown commenced. Pushing his foot off the ground, he propelled himself forward into an Ollie. Keeping his knees bent, Reki tried to increase his speed. Turning a corner and dodging nearby obstacles.

ADAM placed his foot in Rekis board, pulling him closer. The redhead was able to feel ADAMS heartbeat. Rekis legs trembled. ADAM chucked, spinning the board around  
“Open your eyes~” Cooed ADAM, licking his lips, inching closer to the redhead's face, whispering softly into his ear  
“I don’t want to miss that desperate look on your face” breathed ADAM  
Reki clenched his teeth, swallowing down the fear.  
“I can feel your pulse” ADAM purred, drumming his fingers on Rekis wrist.  
The redhead turned his head to the side, a sharp corner coming up. ADAM followed the gaze of the redhead humming happily.

Pulling himself from the other male's grip, Reki jumped into a rail slide. Turning a sharp corner. Everything around Reki seemed to blur into a red mist. The only thing audible to him was the beating of his own heart. He increased his speed, bending his knees, jerking his body to a 180° angle, then he forcefully slammed the nose of his board down. He was not ready to back down. ADAM froze, as Rekis eyes burned into him. Everything went dark after that...

***

Reki breathed hard, his shoulders trembling. All the sounds were muffled. His heart pounded in his ears, he felt dizzy, and his stomach was tight, so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice the commotion going on around me  
“Reki...”  
sounds finally became audible, the redhead spun on his heel seeing Langa quickly using his crutches to push himself towards Reki. He exhaled, releasing some of the tension that had built up inside of him.  
“Reki! You won!” Langa beamed his azure eyes shining brightly  
“You beat ADAM!” He congratulated  
Rekis lips parted into an O shape  
“I... I won?” He quoted slowly, the realisation hit the redhead as tears welled up in his eyes. His body did not know how to react.  
“I won?” Reki muttered  
“I won!” He chorused, throwing his arms around Langa, toppling over, both of them opened their eyes slowly. Bursting into laughter. Reki's laugh was free and pure, a soft expression took over Langa's features, Reki was so childlike,  
Langa cupped his cheek, feeling how warm they were. His thumb gently brushing over a Hello Kitty plaster. Placing his hands gently on the sides of the redhead's face

Warmth blossomed inside Rekis chest, he felt their lips brush together, tentatively, the redhead turned his head to the side being drawn in by ocean eyes, there was a sweetness to the kiss, Reki melted like ice cream in a warm porcelain bowl. His hand reached up and gently cupped Langa’s cheek, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he slowly pressed his body against the taller males. Reki’s energy diminished as he slowly pulled away and laid his head on Langa’s shoulder.  
No matter how hard they looked, they never found anyone who balanced out as much as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they communicate soon! And understand that neither one of them is wrong!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
